kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
Kendall Perkins
Kendall Perkins is the class president of Kick's class. She normally dislikes him for his daredevil personality, except in some episodes. Character Kendall is usually a bossy little girl, but a very good student, and never failed a class. She hold a role of her responsibility within the school, as class president. She always is annoyed by Kick, who she referers by his first name, Clarence. Because she likes elegance, don't break the rules, etc. Finally, both are 100% different. When she gets really angry she becomes a very scary girl (nearly a monster) who screams louder than anyone. She came from a rich family, but isn't spoiled; just bossy (and kinda mean). She is not too friendly with people who she consider idiots (like Gunther, as seen in Abandon Friendship!). Ronaldo is her actual boyfriend. But Kick has a secret crush on her, which was shown in lots of episodes. Kendall always start liking Ronaldo, but after, he does something stupid, which makes her mad at him. She may always look a classy little miss, but she is a tomboy; she also has an awesome side like Kick, as seen in Hand in Hand. She done stunts with Kick with no more fear, and had fast thinkings to hide her and Kick with stuck hands. When Brad came to her, looking suspicious of her disguised as Gunther, she let out a huge fart, and after, she didn't become shamed and got panicked for it, which shows her tomboy side. She is also shown to be very known to technology, as shown in Stand and Delivery, she knew how to activate Ronaldo's force field without his explainings. Description Kendall is one of the tallest girls on Mellowbrook School, along with Jackie Wackerman. She wears a pink and green argyle sweater which is over a white shirt with thin blue stripes. She has blonde hair and has black eyes, like mostly of the characters. She also wears a black skirt with white socks and black shoes. On the hair, she has a pink headband. In Pool Daze is shown she has a green swimsuit with pink and white stripes. Personality Kendall is usually a convinced-by-herself girl because of her school life, her A+ and her class president occupation. She usually dislikes lots of people, what makes her kinda mean and t his is the reason she doesn't has many friends. But she, inside, has a heart of gold. She can be really sensible, friendly and emotive. As shown in Dancing With the Enemy, she is very talented in dancing. Is also seen she is very agile and strong when is dancing. And she had lots of fans because of her impressing and elegant dance. In Hand in Hand her awesome side is discovered. As she can have fast thinkings and ideas which hide Kick and her with stuck hands and she is shown to be a fearless girl, while became accustomed with Kick's stunts. But, when she gets really mad, she becomes very scary. Background Family and early life Not too much is known about Kendall's early life nor her family. Actually, is just kinda confirmed she came from a rich family. Her father, Mr. Perkins, is a statistical, who probably has something to do with the Mellowbrook School, as she requested to him make open the school, while there were snowing in Snowpocalypse!. Her mother, Mrs. Perkins, wasn't never seen or mentioned. School life On school, Kendall may be considered a "princess". She is the class president and has perfect notes. Except for one thing. She is sometimes, lonely. She doesn't has many friends because of her small meaness and bossy personality. But, in Dancing With the Enemy, she had lots of fans, because of her talent for dance. Future It is probable she may marry Kick when they become adults, since both have a crush on each other. Or, she may marry Ronaldo, as she actually dates him. The rest of the future of the character is unknown since the cartoon is still on the second season. Relationships Kick Buttowski Main article: Kick-Kendall Relationship Kick and Kendall have been shown to argue many times, and proclaim to dislike each other intently. In Snowpocalypse! she got Kick to go to school, they were the only school on earth to go. However, they have shown to have what amounts to crush on a few occasions. One such incident is within Dancing With The Enemy, where they a forcibly paired together to dance (but eventually enjoy it, and compliment each other in the end.) However, upon someone within the crowd shouting "Kiss her!", they immediately revert. In Hand in Hand, both get their hands stuck, work together for getting their hands unstuck, blush and kiss again (but only to hide from Ronaldo). Later in Detained Kendall gets sent to dentention by Mrs. Chicarelli and helps Kick get her fired. Later when Ronaldo asks what got her in detention; she says that there was a misunderstanding with her favorite pink pen, which the camera then zooms in on "I ♥ K.B. written on her locker. Ronaldo It was revealed in the episode Frame Story that Kendall and Ronaldo are secretly in a relationship. Kick accidently discovered this while claiming that the two were the ones who framed him, noticing that they were holding hands. Kick managed to swipe a drawing of the two out of Kendall's hand, causing him to get sick and leave the room. Afterwards, Ronaldo was about to read a poem to Kendall about his love towards her, but after he said it was written in only ones and zeros, Kendall called him the "worst secret boyfriend ever." They still take their relationship in Stand and Delivery, Faceplant and Hand in Hand. Jackie Wackerman While Jackie sees Kendall as an enemy and rival for Kick's love, Kendall just sees Jackie as an annoyance and likely doesn't see her as a rival in that way. References Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Perkins family